My Knight in Shining Armor
by BreexItachi
Summary: Neji sees the love of his life for the first time. To one of my best friends, Heidi. Happy Valentines day!


**For Heidi-One of my best friends and the biggest Neji fan girl on the entire planet **

_L is for the way you look at me_

She entered the room with flawless elegancy. Her wavy brunette hair was tumbling down her bare back. She wore a strapless, backless, satin white dress that fell down to mid-shin.

'So this is Heidi, the Hoshikage's daughter.' The young man thought to himself. From the bottom of the long, grand stairs he stood with dark hair down to his buttocks tied in a low ponytail. His silver eyes were staring up at Heidi with awe. He had never in his life seen someone so beautiful.

_O is for the only one I see_

Neji couldn't take his eyes off of her. The other party guests were just a blur of suits and dresses. The only one that was clear was Heidi. He blinked a few times to gain his perfect vision back, but with no such luck.

"Neji!" shouted Neji's teammate, Tenten. She had been invited to the ball as well. In fact, everyone in the Hidden Leaf village and the important people of the other villages were all here. This was Neji's eighteenth birthday, and since being adopted into the main branch of the Hyuuga family, Hirashi had been treating him like the son he never had. This included throwing an extravagant party for him.

Neji snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard Tenten's voice. He turned to face her, and found her face in a frown.

"Neji, what are you staring at?" she demanded, looking up onto the stairs. Heidi was just taking the last step off the stairs and was whisked away by an older man. He seemed to be her father, the Hoshikage. "Ah. Staring at _her _again." Neji couldn't help notice the extreme jealousy in the weapon mistress's voice. He knew that she had a crush on him, and Tenten wasn't one to share easily.

Tenten growled impatiently when Neji didn't answer and pulled on his arm. "Common, we're dancing."

_V is very, very extraordinary_

As Neji danced with Tenten, he couldn't help but search out Heidi. 'She has to be here somewhere' he thought as he searched as frantically as he couldn't without being noticed.

Neji jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder and a soft voice asking, "May I cut in?"

He turned around to see Heidi standing there with her hands neatly folded in front of her, looking at him with bright blue eyes. Neji slowly nodded and Heidi smiled. She was even more beautiful up close. Her looks were extraordinary, but you could tell that her personality was even better. Heidi looked politely at Tenten and said, "Don't worry, it won't be long. I just wanted to wish a happy birthday to the young master of the house."

Tenten gave Neji an angry stare, then shot Heidi a death stare and walked away. Neji held out his hand to Heidi, and she took it and started to dance.

"I'm sorry for taking you away from your girlfriend, Mr. Hyuuga. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"No, no please, call me Neji. And you have the wrong idea about Tenten." Neji said, gracefully leading his angel in a waltz, "She's not my girlfriend. She is my teammate who happens to have a bit of a crush on me." Neji chuckled. "I don't think you have any experience in teammates though, do you Miss Yukio?"

Heidi stared at him in disbelief, "Neji, please, if I am to call you Neji, I think it is only appropriate if you called me Heidi. And for the record, yes, I do have experience in teammates. I _am_ a ninja."

Neji looked at her in surprise, "I didn't think…I mean, I didn't know your father…"

"…would let me be a ninja? Well, you're right about that one." She laughed an incredibly enchanting laugh, "My father doesn't approve of me being a ninja. But I just say 'Screw him' and I do what I love; protecting my village."

Neji stared into her eyes and thought, 'Wow, she really is wonderful.'

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

After the dance, Neji bowed to Heidi and took her hand. Heidi gasped in surprise and followed Neji out to the balcony. It was just the two of them out there, no one to disturb them.

"Neji, what is this all about?" Heidi asked. She sat on a small bench on the balcony that overlooked the entire village.

"Isn't the village beautiful this time of night?" Neji asked, joining her on the bench. "I come out here sometimes to think. It's my favorite place in the whole mansion." He looked at her, "Of course, for the moment it is only my second favorite part."

"And what, may I ask, be your favorite part at the moment?"

"You."

And with that last comment, Neji leaned in and kissed Heidi tenderly. She didn't object, and even started to kiss back. They pulled away from each other, looking into each other's eyes.

Heidi was the first to speak. "Neji-kun, what…what is this?"

"Heidi, I love you. Will you do me the honor of letting me stay by your side as your knight in shining armor? Your protector? Your lover?"

Heidi grinned and touched her lips to his. As she pulled away, she whispered in his ear, "Of course."

No one at the party saw Neji since he had been dancing with the girl from the star village. Tenten and the rest of his friends looked all over for him, but never saw him for he had disappeared into the night with the love of his life.

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

---

**Happy Valentines Day Heidi! I love you like a sister!**


End file.
